Prisoner
by HeartThea22
Summary: A small one-shot about Shin and Alisa, where they realize that there was a chance for them to be happy each one in his own prison.


**A small one-shot about Shin and Alisa, where they realize that there was a chance for them to be happy each one in his own prison.**

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to publish this, since it was the first fan-fiction I wrote (even though I published it second), when I decided to start being an author here. By the way, I'm still not confident about it.

In the end, I published it because I believe that Shin and Alisa could be the only ones, who could understand perfectly each other…

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Namco

 **My apologies for both possible grammar and spelling mistakes.** **English is not my native language.**

 **I have a simple request.** **Please be kind with either positive or negative reviews.**

 **Thanks in advance!**

 **PRISONER**

 **Alisa…**

My eyes were closed, when yours were open…

I was sleeping, when you were awake…

You had blood in your veins, when I had nothing…

You had to sleep when you were tired, while I just needed a cable connected to a socket…

You breathed the air, when I could just feel it messing my hair…

You were a human…I was a robot…

…These huge differences…

I was born…NO…I was created…made…

I was sleeping, an endless sleep, being alone in a white casket full with light blue roses around my body. That was _my bed_ …

I was lonely, then, but I knew that I was loved…I knew I loved him, too…My "father"…

But love…Such a confusing thing that is…Were my feelings unique or was I built to love that man?

I was right being confused, wasn't I?

An android like me…Was abnormal…Someone like me didn't have the right to possess the feeling of love…No, more importantly, the ability to feel…

…

But the day for me to "wake up" arrived…

I met people. Nice, evil…But I could understand their emotions…

Those days I realized that truly I had the ability to witness love, hate, anxiety and carefreeness…

But always something kept me back from other people. I was seeing them as they were holding hands, expressing words of affection and devotion, showing their feelings in bold ways…

Indeed, that was what I was missing. This feeling, the strongest of all in the world. The one, which gives you the motive to go on and conquer it…The feeling of wanting to become one's lover…

Yes, that was what I didn't have…I never realized that there was a love of this kind…

But I loved my friends…However, that was the only love I was allowed to feel…Wasn't it enough?

And even if I tried, no one would believe I could…Since words are not enough…

In the end, as I knew already. I was a soul trapped in an artificial body…

But one day everything changed!

Courage was born into my soul. I managed to understand that one friend's of mines face expressions, when she spoke about her "certain someone".

That was when I decided that I was going to fight to conquer this feeling…

That was the day when I first met you… _Shin_ …

…

 **Shin…**

I was forced to live like that…

I used to live a peaceful life and always thought that everything was going to stay the same…

But I was refuted…Everything changed… _I changed_ …

My body was feeling different…Like I couldn't control it…Like it wasn't mine…

At first, I couldn't remember anything but when I did, I realized everything that was done to me by that man…

He did something despicable to me…

As my hatred was getting stronger, the power within me was arising…What was that power?

I was scared because of my ignorance…

Finding out what he was trying to achieve, I finally came to understand everything…

At first I refused it, then I feared it but as the time passed I came to accept it…

This man used my friends and me as guinea pigs and then he killed them…Me? The only one who lived?

He imprisoned me in my own body.

I tried and tried to put an end in my life…

But all those times I tried, everything was futile…my own body didn't let me…I couldn't even feel the pain, I imagined I caused it…

There was, actually, something I could feel…

I was aware of it…That power inside of me wanted to arise but I tried to control it…

For how long was this going to go on? Would I ever find the serenity I longed for?

Would I die as a human?

Could my last wish be granted?

Someday, the chance for me to find peace came…

But that was when _you_ , also, came into my life…A beautiful girl…Pure…But is there anything else more beautiful than purity?

I always thought that you could never understand me…Because your pretty face was going to mature with the years passing when mines would stay the same…

I tried to drive you away but you were stubborn…You even asked me on a date…But I needed to be free…

And finally I made it…I released myself…

Back then, I didn't know your true self…

But if we went on that date?

If I allowed myself to know you better?

If I didn't drive you away?

If it was like that…

And if you were there…

Who knows, _Alisa_? If you were by my side, I could withstand this prison…

 _I held you in my arms and saw you smiling to me…As I wanted…_

 _I held you in my arms and you died…as a human…As you wanted…_

 _In the end, we both had what we wanted the most…_


End file.
